


Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple try to stop

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carrie and Willie would get along you can fight me on this, Carrie is very in love with Flynn, Carrie loves her dad also, F/F, M/M, and their disaster gay friends trying to help, as she should be, disaster lesbian! Carrie, he/they willie, just a couple disaster lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: Ever since Carrie had extended her annual Christmas sleepover invite to Julie and the Phantoms, plus Flynn and Willie, Alex and Kayla had been a little… secretive.It wasn’t too much of a problem, not really, not at first. They were far too understanding to stop conversations in her presence or whisper secretively, but Carrie had grown up in the limelight, and reading body language was as easy as talking for her. So when Alex winked subtly at Kayla and Kayla had to tamp down a smile, Carrie noticed. Honestly, she was kind of offended at how easy it was, but she had a mansion to decorate and a Christmas dance to help plan, and Flynn to wind up, so she never really made much of a meal of it.
Relationships: Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Kayla & Alex, Willie & Carrie Wilson
Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055348
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple try to stop

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne soir! Idek what this is I just wanted Carrie being soft about Flynn, so here, have some Carrie being soft about Flynn, because I love them both
> 
> Day three prompt: mistletoe

Carrie knew Kayla and Alex were up to something - and possibly Julie as well - but at first she’d been so glad to see two of her closest friends getting along that she’d let it slide.

The introduction of Alex to the group had been… Rocky, to say the least. It wasn’t that there was a difference in opinion, or that there was some fundamental disagreement, it was just that Dirty Candy was a group of loud, opinionated girls who showed their love with hugs and cheers and whispering about their greatest dreams at 3am after a night of shitty romcoms and baileys hot chocolate and superficial conversations about boys - and girls - and Alex was an emotionally stunted ghost who touched his brothers and his boyfriend like he was needed it to breathe, but jolted and flinched when anyone else brushed against him, and even Julie had had to work up from group hugs and fist bumps to the casual contact they had now. 

So when Carrie had dragged him along to a rehearsal and coaxed him into joining in, his reaction when the girls had descended on him for their ritualistic round of hugs and squealed compliments had been a little disconcerting, for everybody. 

Honestly, hugging a guy who was capable of disappearing (or, arguably, incapable of staying solid) and didn’t want to be hugged was never going to turn out well. 

They’d been getting better ever since - Alex tapped out when he felt anxious, but now that he trusted them to let go the second he said it was too much, he felt safer letting them come close, and the girls understood that it wasn’t a personal thing, just a little quirk to add to the list of quirks that made up Alex. Plus, sometimes Alex managed to get his boyfriend to come along, and Willie was awesome, and helped them take amazing photos, and sometimes even joined in dancing as well, if he felt like it. 

But ever since Carrie had extended her annual Christmas sleepover invite to Julie and the Phantoms, plus Flynn and Willie, Alex and Kayla had been a little… secretive. 

It wasn’t too much of a problem, not really, not at first. They were far too understanding to stop conversations in her presence or whisper secretively, but Carrie had grown up in the limelight, and reading body language was as easy as talking for her. So when Alex winked subtly at Kayla and Kayla had to tamp down a smile, Carrie noticed. Honestly, she was kind of offended at how easy it was, but she had a mansion to decorate and a Christmas dance to help plan, and Flynn to wind up, so she never really made much of a meal of it. 

When Willie dropped by, by themself, to ask about it, though, Carrie got suspicious. 

“Wait, what do you mean Alex hasn’t told you about whatever it is they’re planning?” She asked, tossing a skittles bag at them. “Alex isn’t capable of keeping a secret from you.” 

Willie just raised both eyebrows and tore the packet open. “Alex hasn’t told Reggie.” 

Carrie choked on her water. “Reggie doesn’t know?” 

“Not as far as I can tell.” He shrugged. “I think Luke knows something, but he’s an easy nut to crack, and when I asked he just wiggled his eyebrows, said he had an idea but didn’t know anything for sure, then walked off.” 

She hummed as she contemplated it for a moment. “There are very few things that Alex wouldn’t tell one of you three about, and even fewer things Luke would be aware of but not Reggie.” 

They looked up at the same time. “Julie.” 

“It has to be,” Willie said, kicking his legs up onto the sofa. “Julie, Alex and Kayla must be plotting something, Julie probably mentioned it in passing to Luke, not knowing the secrets hierarchy of the boys, which is that both of them will tell Reggie first because they kept one secret from him in fifth grade and still haven’t emotionally recovered from the guilt trip he pulled off.” 

“Oh, is that why?” Carrie rested her feet on his thigh. “I always just figured it was because Reggie’s everyone’s favourite.” 

Willie shook their head. “Alex and Luke love each other just as much as they love Reggie - and your dad - but they have this odd eldest child versus only child conflict going on, where Alex is used to being the responsible one receiving the least affection, but Luke is reckless and thinks everybody should receive equal amounts of affection and Alex doesn’t know how to deal with it and Luke doesn’t like being told what to do.” 

She pulled a face and hit them with a pillow. “You know we don’t talk about… well, about my dad and them… it’s gross. He wore suspenders. Unironically!” 

He patted her calf gently. “I know, Care-bear. I know. It’s okay. But, I think we can solidly assume that if the planning team is Julie, Kayla and Alex, then the plan revolves around you and Flynn.” 

“Why would they be plotting something to do with me and Flynn?” Carrie stubbornly ignored the way her pulse picked up, and the uncomfy burning crawling up her cheeks. “We’ve been getting along fine?” 

He blinked at her blankly for a moment, then sighed. “Know what? I’m not gonna push it, that’s not my job. Wanna watch Arrested Development?” 

“This is why you’re my favourite ghost, Willie.” She nodded and rearranged herself so that she was pressed against his side. “Can you plait my hair?” 

Almost immediately she felt their hands in her hair, gently twisting the strands into a French braid. “Alex is so lucky to have you.” 

They tugged on a strand teasingly. “I like to think we’re both lucky.” 

——

Carrie had never been more certain that the forces of the universe were conspiring against her in her life. 

For starters, Alex had disappeared with Kayla and Julie minutes after arriving at her house, despite having promised he would let her force him into the Barbie Christmas Carol pyjamas that she knew would look amazing on him. 

For seconds, Flynn had changed into an oversized knit sweater and leggings the second she arrived, and she looked so cute and comfy and like she’d give the best hugs ever and Carrie was sat by herself, trying not to look to much like she wanted to join her on the sofa and make awkward jokes, and it was honestly kind of pathetic. 

Thirdly, her dad was playing ping pong with Reggie, Luke and Willie, and they were yelling all sorts of hyper-specific insults that were almost certainly inside jokes from twenty five years ago, and it made something cold and angry curl in her stomach to think that her dad - her wonderful, caring, heartbroken dad - had never truly been himself around her, because his true self had died with three boys she never would’ve been able to return to him without some serious self reflection and grovelling. If she’d just been a little less of a bitch, maybe she could’ve kept her two best friends, maybe she could’ve brought her dad his brothers without months of apologies and self-improvement and grieving for things she’d never let herself grieve for before. 

Alex appeared next to her and easily pulled her against him so her head was resting on his chest. “Stop being mean to yourself. We’re just happy to have him back.” 

“How did you even know-?” She cut herself off. Of course he knew, he was Alex. “Nevermind.” 

“You have a cute little pouting thing you do,” he informed her anyway. “Anyways, nobody here holds anything against you, we love you, and we’re glad you’re here. Now, show me these pyjamas.” 

She obliged, dragging him up to her room and throwing them at him. “Is it weird that I think Flynn’s cute?” She blurred out after a moment.

The gentle smile he turned on her once he’d finished tugging the top over his head was way less terrifying than the teasing grin she’d expected. “No, hon, of course not. She’s very cute.” 

“I mean..” Carrie flopped backwards onto her bed. “I already knew she was cute objectively, and I already knew I’m gay, but… god, Alex shes so cute.” 

Alex laid down on his front next to her after frantically pulling on the trousers. “Like, in the way I think Willie is cute or the way I think Reggie and Julie are cute?” 

She paused, chewing her lip. “Uhm. The way you think Willie is cute. I think.” 

“Okay, do you wanna date her?” 

“.... I’ve got a crush on Flynn, don’t I?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded, smiling fondly. “I’ve known for a while, but it’s good that you’ve caught up with your feelings.” He held his arms out, and kissed her temple when she crawled into them. 

“Do you think she’ll hate me if I tell her?” She asked quietly after a moment. 

Alex pulled back enough to frown down at her. “Care-bear, even if she didn’t feel the same - which, by the way, Willie and Kayla, who are very in touch with how feelings work, disagree with - then she still wouldn’t hate you. She’d be totally cool about it.”

Carrie sighed. “But… what if she thinks I was just going overboard with pigtail pulling - or, what if she thinks I only apologised and made amends with her and Julie because I wanted to get with her? What if she thinks I’m being creepy and have ulterior motives, or that liking her is my ulterior motive?” 

“I’m gonna be really honest, there’s a slight possibility that she might think that,” Alex admitted. “But, she probably won’t. It’s been months since you guys have made up, and you’ve not made any moves, and you’ve got my stamp of approval, which comes with Julie’s stamp of approval, and Flynn knows Julie would never have let you get this far if you didn’t have anything but the best of intentions.” 

“Julie knows?” Carrie looked up sharply. “Julie?” 

Alex scrunched his nose up. “Uh… duh? It’s the magic of friendship? You can always tell when someone’s into your best friend. Do you really think Julie and Luke would be together if Reg and I hadn’t intervened?” 

She considered that for a moment. “Huh. So… you think I should tell her ?” 

“I think you should do whatever you need to do to enjoy this sleepover,” he said slowly, clearly thinking about something. “And also I think you should grab yourself a cookie and meet me in the hallway.” 

Before she could say anything, he poofed out, leaving her to follow his instructions. After a couple minutes of standing about, though, he still hadn’t appeared. 

“Hey, Carrie,” Flynn said from the doorway. “Kayla told me you were looking for me?” 

Carrie frowned. “She did? Oh. Um.” Alex. “Well, I wasn’t particularly, but there is kind of something I wanted to talk to you about?” 

“Oh, sure.” Flynn smiled and beckoned her over. “Shoot.” 

She walked over, letting Flynn pull her into a hug. “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” she started slowly, playing with a loose thread on Flynn’s jumper. “But.. I just-”

“Hey, mistletoe,” Flynn pointed out, then nudged her gently. “Sorry, carry on.” 

Carrie looked up, glaring at a sprig that definitely had not been there two minutes ago. “I’m gonna kill Alex,” she muttered. 

“Alex?” Flynn asked, swaying them slowly. “What’s Alex got to do with it?” 

She took a shaky breath. “Basically, i was telling Alex that I think I like you but I don’t want you to think I had ulterior motives in making amends with you and Julie because I didn’t I just - I missed you, and-and, then he said that Julie knew and they both approved and he’s been plotting something with her and Kayla, like, all Christmas season, so I think he put the mistletoe up there, which is a bit shitty because then you might feel obligated to kiss me - which you totally shouldn’t.” 

“Woah, Carrie!” Flynn pulled back and grabbed her shoulders. “Breathe! I would love to kiss you.” 

“I’m so sorry - wait. You would love to - what?” She blinked, eyes dropping to Flynn’s lips almost automatically. 

Flynn shrugged, rocking onto her tiptoes and bag down shyly. “I’ve been trying to get you to kiss me since, like, November.” 

“You know you could’ve kissed me, right?” She asked after a moment.

Flynn snorted. “I absolutely could not. You’re… Carrie Wilson.” 

Carrie frowned. “Flynn.. we’ve known each other since we were three… I didn’t think that kind of stuff mattered to you.” 

“Oh, no!” Flynn’s eyes widened and she slid her hands down to take Carrie’s, lacing their fingers together. “I didn’t mean like Carrie Wilson, I meant you’re you. You’re so pretty and confident and you go for what you want. I figured if you were interested… you’d tell me?” 

“I didn’t realise I liked you until tonight,” Carrie admitted after a pause. “Alex and Kayla have apparently known for ages, but… Flynn, you’re so talented, and you’re so cool and you’re gorgeous and… I guess you make me nervous?” 

“So… we’re the opposite of Alex and Willie, is what I’m hearing,” Flynn teased. “And what made you realise tonight?” 

“What do you mean?” Music filtered through from the living room and Carrie pulled Flynn closer after a second's hesitation, rocking them gently in time with the music. 

“Oh, I just meant… like, Alex is really anxious all the time, right? And Willie’s thoughts are too loud for them, but they make each other calm. Alex doesn’t get nervous around Willie, and Willie’s thoughts get quieter around Alex, but we’re both very confident, very wonderful ladies, but around each other… just a couple of useless lesbians.” 

Carrie snorted, despite the flush she could feel climbing up her cheeks. “I-oh...As for.. the other thing, well, I guess before, you’ve always been so confident and outgoing, and I’ve always known you were cute, but you were… well, kind of untouchable, I guess. But tonight you were sat in my living room, and you just looked so… huggable, I guess? Soft, maybe. And I just realised, wow, Flynn is right there and I just wanna kiss her.” 

“Well,” Flynn let Carrie spin her around then reel her in, smiling up at her, “I’m right here… and there’s mistletoe…” 

“That’s true..” Carrie murmured, letting one hand drop to Flynn’s waist while the other rose to cradle her jaw. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

Flynn rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. “Yes, Carrie. Consider it an early Christmas present.” 

After a moment of psyching herself up, Carrie leaned in slowly, trying to make sure Flynn had as much time as possible to pull away if she wanted to, but eventually there was no more putting it off, and her lips pressed against Flynn’s. 

Before anything could really happen, there was an odd disturbance in the air next to them. “Finally!” 

They pulled back, Carrie blushing furiously, and glared at the space the noise had come from. “Alex.”

After a second, all four ghosts flickered into appearance, Reggie hanging off Willie’s back and Alex resting his chin on Luke’s shoulder. 

Alex waved. “Uh. Hi? Well done! That was a lot of talking, but, um, favourable outcome, am I right?” 

Flynn laughed and leaned into Carrie’s side, stopping her before she could attempt to strangle Alex. “Hey, Care, they did help. I think we can let them live.”

All four of them took a collective step back. 

“We’ll leave you be,” Willie offered, reaching for Alex’s hand. “I’m not entirely sure we can be killed, but if I could, I’d be damned if it wasn’t you two who figured out how.” 

“Well,” Carrie grinned, “if you go pester my dad to let us watch Miracle on 34th street, then I’ll consider not becoming a specialist in ghost-killing.” 

Reggie, Alex and Luke all grinned. “Aww, does Bobbers still cry at Miracle on 34th street?” 

Willie rolled their eyes, nudging Alex’s shoulder. “C’mon, babe. Let’s let Carrie and Flynn have an actual mistletoe kiss without us interrupting.” 

“Fine..” The four of them poofed out, Reggie winking as he went.

Carrie turned back to Flynn. “So, fancy trying that again?” 

Flynn grinned and rolled up onto her tiptoes. “Merry Christmas to me,” she murmured against Carrie’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated if you’ve enjoyed it!


End file.
